Captain Hook
Captain Hook is the captain of a pirate ship and crew that sail around Neverland in the 1953 film adaption of Peter Pan. Hook is a sinister, cunning, spoiled, comical, frustrated man that seeks revenge of Peter Pan for feeding his left hand to a crocodile (nicknamed "Tick Tock"). Captain Hook is also a bit of a buffoon and isn't taken seriously all the time by Peter Pan and The Lost Boys. Besides being a comical villain, Hook is a master swordsman. Disney's Villains' Revenge In the computer game, Disney's Villains' Revenge, Hook is one of the villains that steals the happy ending of their respective movies and alters it. Peter Pan was reduced to an old man and couldn't really fight at all. The player would go against Hook in a duel and win, defeating Hook and returns Peter to his rightful age. Captain Hook fought the player again in the final battle along with the Queen of Hearts, Ringmaster and the Queen, but saw his ship destroyed. He retreats to Skull Rock where he fires cannonballs. Unfortunately, one is deflected and sends him flying into the sky. As he flies past the moon, he says to himself "I hate happy endings!". Kingdom Hearts series Note: This is in chronological order, not by date of release. Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix Captain Hook wreaks havoc in the world of Neverland ten years before Sora's arrival there. Hook encounters a swarm of Unversed that Terra defeats. Hook tells Terra that his treasure was stolen by Peter Pan and The Lost Boys. He tricks Terra into thinking the chest is filled with light and asks Terra to recover it for him. This leads to a big misunderstanding which Terra and Peter Pan fight. Hook, during Ventus's story, kidnaps Tinker Bell and also takes Mickey's Star Fragment. Ventus faces Hook in a duel at Skull Rock and is sent flying into the water being chased away by the crocodile. During Aqua's story it is stated that he has stolen The Lost Boys' treasure again. During the credit of the game, Peter Pan is shown having Hook's hat that he stole from Hook. Battle Quotes *"Have at you!" *"Face me, coward!" *"Ahhh hot hot hot!" (when fire attacks are used on him) *"You scurvy brat!" *'I'll run you through!" Stats Kingdom Hearts In the original Kingdom Hearts game, Captain Hook is part of Maleficent's council of Disney villains. He uses his vessel to travel to different worlds (only from Neverland to Hollow Bastion though). Riku uses his vessel as a transport. Captain Hook kidnaps Wendy believing her to be one of the Princesses of Heart. He also takes Sora, Donald, and Goofy aboard and throws them into a cell. They later do battle with him on the deck of the ship. They defeat Hook, sending him flying into the water to be chased away by the crocodile once more. Battle Quotes *"You'll never get my other hand!" *"Fire!" *"Take that!" *"Come and get me" Stats Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Re:Chain of Memories Captain Hook appears as a figment of Sora's memory in this game, as well as Riku's as a figment of his memory and representation of darkness. Battle Quotes *'Fire!" (Re:CoM only) *"Take that!" (Re:CoM only) Stats Kingdom Hearts: 358/2 Days Captain Hooks appears in Neverland in 358/2 Days in search of treasure. However, instead of treasure, inside the chests that they dig up, it is Heartless. It is eventually revealed that Pete was planting the fake treasures with Heartless and made up a fake map leading to them. Pete hoped that he could use Hook's greed to turn him into a Heartless. Hook finally believes he and Smee found treasure but instead find that the treasure turned into a gigantic Heartless. Captain Hook flees the scene to his ship while Roxas is left to dispatch it. After its defeat, the Heartless crashed into Hook's ship and sinks it before Hook makes it to it. Epic Mickey Captain Hook is also featured prominently in the Wii game, Epic Mickey, as the third boss. He appears in the Ventureland world, where he has been converted into an animatronic, cyborg version of himself (referred to in the game as a Beetleworx) and is waging an attack against the non-converted pirates. Smee, his loyal henchmen and one of the surviving pirates, request that Mickey Mouse find a way to save Hook. The player can either fight Hook by themself and earn a thinner upgrade (and a "bad ending" clip that shows the hook, what remained of Captain Hook after he was devoured by the robotic Crocodile, floating and sinking into the sea), or free the Sprite and have Peter Pan defeat him and earn a paint upgrade (and a "good ending" clip showing Peter Pan and Captain Hook in a duel). Category:Characters